When the Future Unravels
by Princess Sian
Summary: When Connor finds out his Girlfriend, Abby Maitland, is pregnant and a young girl from the future, whoo looks alot like Abby, comes out the anomaly, he starts to wonder ... was she ... could she possibly be ... his daughter!    Just an Idea i had Enjoy x
1. The News and The Girl xx

Connor's POV  
>It was supposed to be a normal day at the ARC but that morning Abby told me some news that was going to change my life forever. I was going to be a father. A small smile appeared on my face when I thought about it and butterflys flew around in my stomach.<p>

Abby had hold of my hand as we walked through the long corridors passing security and other staff on the way  
>"you ok?" i whispered to her, her hand was shaking<br>"fine!" she smiled up at me.

I was about to lean down and kiss her when a familiar sound that startled us both  
>"anomaly!" we said in unison before hearing Jess's soft sweet voice mumbling to Becker where to go.<p>

Matt and Becker burst through the doors to see us to standing there hand in hand.  
>"come on lovebirds" teased Matt "we have a dinosaur to catch!" he grinned striding passed us.<p>

Yes, Matt did just say dinosaur. You see, we all work for the ARC, the Anomaly Research Centre. Anomaly's are rips in time where creatures from the past and future go through into the present and our job is to contain them and put them back where they belong!  
>Our job was dangerous, and not only did I fear for my life, I feared for my girlfriend, Abby's, and now I feared for my future child's too...<p>

We rushed to the sight of the anomaly, people watched in awe as if we flew by. It was in a woods on the outskirts of London! The anomaly shined and sparkled like the sun and we all stared in awe! It always made my heart stop beating for a split second no matter how many times I saw it...

Becker and the rest of the gang went to see If there was any chance of a creature roaming the area, leaving me, Matt and Abby to lock the anomaly! It was then something started to come through  
>"quickly lock it!" shouted Abby at the top of her voice which made Backer come running. He pointed his taser and shot a low voltage at the creature coming out!<br>"Watch it!" screamed the creature, who wasn't a creature at all, just a girl around 13 years old.  
>"Lock it quickly!" shouted the girl at Matt who quickly obeyed the young girls orders.<p>

We all stood shocked at the young teen stood infront of the locked anomaly hands on hips. She was tall, skinny and had long blonde hair that came just passed her shoulders. And her eyes where the most amazing part ... I swear she had Abby's eyes. They where exactly the same, big blue and beautifully sparkly. She looked at us all in shock  
>"wow you are all really young...whoops!" She said "I'm a bit early!" <p>


	2. Our Daughter! xx

We dragged her back to the ARC, more forcabley than was needed!  
>"Alright alright let go!" screeched the Girl wriggling herself out of Beckers grip<br>"Why did you come through the anomaly?" questioned Becker "you seem to know about them so why would you go through one!"  
>"it was either that or eaten by a dinosaur and right now I would have rather been eaten by the dinosaur!" snapped the young girl folding her arms. The more l looked at her the more she reminded me of Abby...<p>

"Who are you?" questioned Becker now getting really annoyed  
>"I'm the youngest person to ever work at the ARC" she giggled "I started working here when I was 10, proud of me?" she asked, she was a way confident bubbly girl, she wasn't afraid of anything that I could see<br>"but why?" I questioned "why would we hire you?"  
>She looked at me and grinned "because I'm an ARC baby, I grew up living, breathing, eating, smelling the ARC!" she said "so why not hire me?"<br>"because you are a child!" whispered Abby to her "what did your parents think of that?"  
>She didn't answer but she giggled and walked up to Abby<br>"what are you 3 months?" she whispered, Abby nodded, she spun around to face Becker and Matt  
>"and Smith? Does Smith work here yet? Aww I love Smith!" she cooed<br>"no! Who's Smith?" asked Matt  
>"so we are later than 2010 but earlier than 2015 am I right?" asked the girl, her eyes darting wildly at us all<br>"2011!" I whispered  
>"yes!" she smiled "I was right!" she grinned an turned to give me a high 5!<p>

"you still haven't answered my question!" snapped Becker "Who. Are. You?" he questioned  
>"well!" whispered the girl "if we are in 2011...and you" she pointed at Abby "you are carrying the first ARC baby" she brought her voice down to a whisper "so that makes that" she said ponying at Abby's belly "...me!" she smiled<p>

Me and Abby must have looked gobsmacked. But it clicked. Of course. That is why she looked so much like Abby. She was our future daughter...

Hi readers :) Sorry its not much but i PROMISE i will update more either later or tomorrow xx LOVE YOU ALL :) Enjoy xx Sian

P.S Please follow me on Twitter x_JustMe_Sian_x Thanks :)


	3. More about the Girl

"wait?" said Becker "your pregnant?" he questioned  
>"umm, yeah about that..." Abby began "we were going to tell you all-" she said looking at me<br>"congratulations!" cheered Jess running up to hug us "boy or girl?" she cooed  
>"girl obviously!" snapped the young girl folding her arms<br>"oh yeah...forgot about that!" smiled Jess  
>"I'm Jess Parker" she smiled properly introducing herself wich, rudely, none of us have done yet<br>"i know" she smiled "I'm-" began the future version of my daughter, "actually I can't say ... not with them around anyway!" she said pointing at us  
>"why not?" questioned Abby<br>"if I say my name it might influence the name you choose ..." she said "I'm not aloud to do that! You see I'm from the future and i can't change the past. The only way you are aloud to know my name is if you decide on what you are going to call me" she smiled  
>"good point!" I said nodding at her<br>"so we aren't allowed to know what your name is until we tell you what your name is?" asked Abby, I think she was still a little confused at the whole situation  
>"correct!" she smiled, that was probably the one thing she got off me, her smile!<p>

"you should get back" I said to my daughter "we must be really worried!" that was probably the weirdest thing I had ever said!  
>"I can't!" she said "you know how anomalys work!" she sighed and sat down on Jess's chair "the one I went through closed. I went through another and ended up here!" she sighed and spun around on the chair<br>"15 years from now please don't ground me" she pleaded  
>"15!" I smiled "you are 15 years old!"<br>"almost." she replied "I turn 15 when you give birth!" she giggled "that's really funny to say!"  
>"I can imagine!" i mumbled<p>

"...wait!" Abby said "why did we let you work at the ARC when you were only 10!" she questioned  
>"you dont really get a say in the matter!" the girl replied<br>"well I should do! I'm your mother!" snapped Abby  
>"yes but your boss employed me!" she grinned "I aced the interview!"<br>Abby sighed and looked away just before the anomaly alarm went off which made the girl fall off the chair. She wasn't expecting that!

"thats not as loud when I'm in my office!" whispered the girl getting up off the floor!  
>"Forest of dean, 10 minute drive away, loaded the directions into your GPS!" came Jess's soft voice from the computer<br>"forest of Dean!" I whispered "where it all started!" Abby smiled before grabbing hold of my hand!

We were walking through the big doors towards the car.  
>"hey I need a gun!" said the girl<br>"no you don't!" whispered Abby  
>"yes I do!" she snapped back<br>"no you don't because your not coming!" she said  
>"you should be the one who is not coming, your pregnant, you could kill me!" she snapped<br>"yes well you are a child, you shouldn't be working here in the first place!" added Abby  
>"I'm not a child I'm a teen!" she smiled<br>"shut up both of you you are both acting like children!" said Matt throwing the girl a gun  
>"Matt!" scolded Abby "that's my daughter you just gave a gun to!"<br>"not yet she's not!" Matt replied The girl pulled tongues at Abby before running towards the car!

"she has got your personality!" whispered Abby to me  
>"my brain maybe but your personality!" I whispered back<br>"no no!" Abby protested "she has my looks and your personality!"  
>"but she has my smile!" I added<br>"she does have your smile" grinned Abby "I noticed that too!"

As we got to the forest I still ha hold of Abby's hand. I could feel it starting to shake as she watched our future daughter holding a gun looking for the anomaly, working as part of our team.  
>"I'm nervous too you know!" I whispered to her "but she must be good If we felt safe enough to let her work for the ARC when she was only ten.<br>"I know!" whispered Abby "but she has grown up so fast, she is not even born yet and she is already 14!" smiled Abby  
>"she's not ours yet!" I whispered to Abby<br>"hey!" replied Abby "no matter how old she is she will always be out baby!" she smiled and then added "I mean what if she already has a boyfriend!"  
>Connor shook his head<br>"not my little girl!" I said making Abby giggle...

It took a while for us to find the anomaly  
>"found it!" came the soft voice of the girl I now wanted to protect with my life! Me and Abby ran over to where the girl was shouting from. As soon as I saw the anomaly I stopped and stared at the shimmering light infront of me.<br>"do you think it's mine?" asked the girl  
>"yours?" questioned Abby<br>"home I mean!" she smiled. Her smile didn't last long as a predator jumped out of the anomaly.  
>"No!" she answered her own question " even I'm earlier than them!" she screamed jumping back as the predator slowly and cautiously walked forward like a lion coming in for his pray<br>"it looks hungry!" whispered Matt  
>"I think were dinner" I whispered as we all slowly stepped backwards as the predator slowly got closer and closer... <p>

So I left it on a cliffhanger What do you all think happens next… (might use some of the best ideas hehe xx )


	4. She has Connor's brain!

Becker got out his taser and was about to shoot and knock the creature out "no no! No no!" whispered the girl pushing away Becker's gun "what are you doing?" questioned Abby "the tasers are like drugs to them" she explained "yes it knocks them down for a while but once they get up again they come back for more!" "well what are we supposed to use against them then?" snapped Becker pointing his taser back at the creature who was now eyeing him "with this!" she grinned pulling a torch out her pocket "what that going to-" I started but she shushed me and whistled "here boy!" he said to the creature making it come closer to her! We all watched in shock as the creature came closer and closer stalking her like she was his prey. We then looked at the girl who's face was completely calm. Calmer than any if ours infect. The creature was inches from her face growling and ready to kill. She quickly turned on the torch and shone it brightly in it's eyes. That quickly made it flinch back and into the anomaly! She turned around to us quickly "lock it!" she demanded and Matt quickly obeyed once more. The anomaly was now locked and we were all safe. She was good! We went back to the ARC "that was quick!" said Lester striding down from his office "thanks to me!" grinned the girl sitting back on Jess's chair "yes!" said Lester in his dull tone "you are their daughter from the future!" he said pointing at Me an Abby "sorry about that!" he said sarcastically! She spun around on Jess's chair "Jess!" she called "yeah?" asked Jess running over in asked Jess running over in her ridiculously high heels "how's James's?" she smiled "he's fine!" said Jess a little confused "you know him?" she smiled "yeah!" she smiled lovingly "we are pretty good friends in the future!" hey eyes fluttered as she spoke "who's James?" I questioned, my protective father coming out "my little brother!" Jess smiled "and how old is he?" I questioned again "umm right now..." Jess said "...one!" she smiled "oh..." I said rather embarrassed, Abby giggled and came to my side to give me a tight hug! 


	5. Her name!

**Hi everyone! Sorry its been a while but I had writers block with this Fanfic! I thought I had a brilliant idea by bringing Connor and Abby's daughter from the Future through an Anomaly but now im not sure where to go with it! Anyway I thought about it a little and I came up with this Chapter, it might not be very good but here you go anyways! Thanks!**

Weeks passed and an anomaly back to our daughters time still hadn't appeared! In a way I was happy about that. I loved having he around! She was very clever like me! She definitely had my brain! I couldn't tell everyone she was my daughter though, I would have only been 14 if she was my daughter in this time...  
>So to everyone we knew she was our niece and we were just looking after her for a while!<p>

"I don't want to go to school!" she snapped as I dragged her along  
>"you have too!" I replied<br>"you can't enroll me! You don't even know my name!" she grinned thinking she had come up with a clever excuse  
>"Yes we do! We are your parents! We come up with the name!"<br>"what is it then?" she asked her voice full of caution and a little curiosity!

We had actually spent hours thinking of a name. Abby suggested Roxy, so then we could have little Rex and Roxy...I wasnt to keen on that one. I suggested Annie because of the anonalys. Abby didn't warm to the idea of naming her child after an anomaly! My brain also sprung another idea...we could name her after someone! So in honour of three of our colleauges that had all died for the good of the company and to save our lives, Stephen Hart, Sarah Paige and Nick Cutter, we named her...

"Sarah-Stephanie Nicole" smiled Abby revealing the name of our daughter. Sarah smile a little but half sighed now knowing she had to go to school...  
>"correct!" she sighed "My name is Sarah-Stephanie Nicole Temple and I'm 14 years old!"<p>

It was funny sitting in the school outside the Head Teachers Office!  
>"It feels like I'm at school again, getting in trouble!" I smiled<br>"like you would ever be in trouble! Weren't you like the science nerd!" laughed Abby hitting me on the arm lightly  
>"shut up!" I then whispered blushing! Sarah began to giggle a little however as soon as the doors opened to the head's office everything went quiet...<p>

"Come in!" bellowed the voice of a huge man from the doors of the office. Sarah took my hand, I'm guessing she was a little scared! The man had long grey hair in a ponytail and a short grey beard with a matching moustache! He was quite big and he was wearing a large brown suit! Me and Abby both stood up simultaneously however Sarah kept sitting down firmly on the seat!

"Come on Sarah!" whispered Abby, Sarah just looked up at her with her sparkly blue eyes and shook her head! She was such a stubborn child.  
>"I already told you I don't want to go to school." she sighed folding her arms<br>"...Sarah you have too-" i got cut off by the anomaly detector being in my pocket  
>"umm. I'm so very sorry we have to go!" sighed Abby<br>"wherever must you go in such a hurry?" asked the big fat old guy standing in the doorway  
>"we. Are. Umm. Doctors, yes doctors! It an emergency we've jut been paged in!" I lied making up unconvincing excuses!<br>"Yes!" grinned Sarah excitedly  
>"Perhaps we can schedule this for another time..." sighed the headmaster<br>"course we can-sorry didn't catch you name!" I smiled putting out my hand for him to shake  
>"Mr. George" he smiled shaking my hand<p>

"Come on Connor!" sighed Abby making her way back down the hallway, I swiftly followed her dragging Sarah along with me!  
>"I get a gun again right?" grinned Sarah as both of us were trying to keep up with Abby<br>"Not If I can help it!" I smiled ruffling her hair  
>"That is so unfair!" she sighed folding her arms<br>"your lucky we even let you come with us..." sighed Abby as Sarah pulle a tounge at her making me chuckle!

We stepped outside into the cool evening air and ran across the hard concrete floor towards the jet black jeep!  
>"Connor where are you? Come in! Can you hear me?" came Jess' soft voice through my earpiece<br>"loud and clear Jess we are on our way!" I sighed placing my foot on the pedal and heading towards our location...

**Hope You liked it :D FOLLOW ME ON TWITTER! Princess_Sian_x**


	6. Big Ben!

**So I'm glad a load of you liked my last Chapter, got a few reviews for it tellin me to upload quiker so I got passed my writers block and thought of a clever idea so I could upload quicker :D x so here it is and hope you enjoy this Chapter! P.S you'll be hearing more of James soon ;) x **

We drove quickly before the traffic got heavier and we slowly came to a stop.  
>"Eurgh! What is taking so long?" moaned Sarah bouncing up and down in her seat.<br>"Calm down! We'll be there soon!" sighed Abby reaching over to my side of the car and honking the horn.  
>"Abby! Calm down!" I sighed as she too bounced back into her seat. The middle of London and the traffic was horrendous, it wasnt even rush hour...<p>

"H-hey? What's up with Big Ben?" questioned Sarah pointing up towards the grand clock in the centre of the giant brick building that stood before us. It looked normal, as beautiful and breathtaking as usual, but then, slowly my eyes travelled up the building making their way to the ancient clock that stood there. The tall hands on the clock where whizzing around in circles randomly.  
>"The anomaly..." I gasped "it-it must be inside the Houses of parliament..." all three of us stared in awe for a few minutes. People began piling out of their cars staring up in amazement and confusion of the spinning hands on the beautiful Clock...<p>

"Alright! I'm walking!" Sarah snapped slipping out of the door swiftly grabbing a gun out of the boot before beginning to run towards the tower.  
>"SARAH-STEPHANIE NICOLE TEMPLE YOU GET BACK IN THIS CAR RIGHT NOW!" Screamed Abby out if the Window as we saw Sarah's long blonde hair running down the road dodging the cars that were stood still on the road...<p>

"Eurgh! I'm going after her..." sighed Abby following her actions by retrieving a gun from the boot and running after Sarah.  
>"Abby!" I screamed after her. Useless. I sighed looking left to right. Staring at what seemed like never ending traffic all around me. I sighed, what to do?<p>

I waited there for another few minutes looking around, there was no way the Traffic was going to move any time soon. I sighed deeply once more.  
>"Well, if you can't beat them, join them!" I mumbled to myself taking the third an final gun out of the boot abandoning the Car and beginning to run after Abby.<br>"Abby wait!" I screamed as I finally caught up to her.

We paused briefly giving me time to catch my breath. Abby smiled sweetly before grabbing me by the hand and dragging me towards the Houses Of Parliament.

Sarah was stood outside the doors looking upwards towards the Clock that still seemed to be going mad.  
>"Mum. Dad." she grinned giving us both a glance in turn as we formed a triangle behind her "Glad you could make it!" she exclaimed then looking forward towards the doors once more, clicking her gun into place and letting herself inside.<p>

"Excuse me you are going to have to leave..." sighed the Security guard trying to push us back  
>"I don't think so." Sarah exclaimed freezing to the spot and refusing to move<br>"B-but this is Goverment Facility, you can't just prance on in whenever you feel like..." he protested insisting that we leave  
>"We are the Government Mister!" Sarah smiled innocently looking up at him with her sparkling puppy dog eyes for a few seconds before she changed that completely and gave him a cheeky grin. All three of us pulled out our ARC passes taking the Security guard by surprise<br>"O-oh! Of Course..." he stammered kind of shocked "Right this way!" he gave a forced smile trying to cover his confusion as all three of us strides into the magnificent Building. The Walls were made of marvellous stone marble and the floors had the most delicate Mosaics. I glanced quickly up at the ceiling to see it painted as the beautiful deep blue sky with small angels placed around the edges. We glanced briefly at all this in awe whilst we headed straight for the lift.

I pressed the button to go up and with a small ping the Lift opened. The lift was equally as beautiful as the reception area, marble flooring and a decorated ceiling, the only small minor difference was the Wall's were wooden with Mirrors along the Border and upwards.

Me and Abby marched into the lift guns held at the ready. I loved holding my gun, it always made me feel like a soldier. I smiled to myself lightly holding the doors open waiting for Sarah to step inside,  
>"I'm taking the Stairs!" she smiled heading towards Fire Escape<br>"Oh Sarah! Come on don't be silly! Just get in the lift!" Abby sighed  
>"No!" she snapped<br>"Come on Sarah! Listen to your mother!"  
>"No!" she said again then sighing "1) I hate lifts. 2) If the anomaly is up in the Clock tower the creature could have escaped around the Building, sitting in a lift wont help. And 3) I hate lifts!" she sighed folding her arms as best as she could considering she had a large gun in her arms almost the size of her.<br>"You said that twice." I stated.

"Bye Bye!" she grinned waving a little as the lift doors closed and we headed upwards in the Lift. It was taking a while to reach the top. We moved up rather slowly and the Lift Music was that type of music that was merry yet annoying and would be stuck in you head all day...Like that 'Its a Small World'.

The music stopped abruptly and the lights began to flicker.  
>"Connor what's happening?" gasped Abby grabbing tight hold of my hand<br>"Umm. Don't worry Abby, we'll be fine..." I smiled lightly hesitating a little rubbing the back of her hand with my thumb. The lift began to shake vigourously making lots of crashy and clinky noises. I must admit at this point i myself was a little scared.  
>"CONNOR!" Abby screamed as i felt her soft arms wrap around my waist and i felt her head melt into my chest. I squeezed my eyes shut! 'Its ok Connor. Calm down. It's just some stupid technical dificulties. It will all be fixed soon.'<p>

...I felt the shaking stop and silence filled the Lift. Slowly but surly, I found the courage to open my eyes. At first I began to doubt if they were acctually open but after I blinked a few times I realised they were. There was no light at all in the Lift, nothing, it couldn't get any darker than this. Everything...was Pitch...Black.

**Hope you liked it :D x **


	7. Drama

**Omgosh sorry for the long long wait! How long is it since I updated? Like a century ? haha anyways im really sorry for the wairt and I'll try and update quicker next tim its just that ive been so busy its unreal! Well I hope you enjoy this Chapter!Love Princess**

**P.S Follow me on Twitter? Princess_Sian_x**

The darkness pretty much took over. Was I dead? I must have been dead, I couldn't feel any pain...but where was the bright light at the end of the tunnel. I waited for the light a while trying to accept my death when I heard a voice whispering my name  
>"C-Connor!" they whispered. I recognized the voice well but for some reason it sounded distant and a little blurry<br>"Abby..." i mumbled "Are we dead?"  
>"No Connor! You just fell unconscious..." she whispered, I felt her soft hands taking mine and pulling me so I stood upright.<br>"What happened?" I asked hearing the banging of her light fists on the metallic doors.  
>"I-I think the lift broke!" Abby whispered, I could head her looking hopelessly for a way out.<p>

I had a massive headache. What was happening to me? I placed my hand to my head only to feel a liquid ooze onto my hand, that's when I realised I was bleeding...  
>"Abby..." I gasped reaching my hands out attempting to grab her but before I could the other voice came. The voice of my daughter.<p>

"Mum! Dad!" I could hear Sarah screaming above the banging in my head  
>"Sarah darling where are you?" asked Abby, that's when i could feel her scurrying round the lift looking for an exit hoping to hold our daughter in her arms.<br>"Mum calm down I'm fine!" she whispered "Look I have some good news and bad news! The good news is I located the anomaly!" despite telling us the news was good her voice didn't sound all that happy  
>"Well where was it?" I asked trying to keep myself awake. Sarah coughed and hesitated a little<br>"It was in the elevator shaft!" she whispered and that's when I realised...we had gone through the anomaly...

"Don't worry! I'll get you out! I promise!" she whispered before I heard footsteps headed off in another Direction  
>"Sarah..." I gaped as a searing pain reached my head and I clutched it with my hands. I heard a few cries of pain and gasps for air<br>"Connor! Connor are you alright?" I heard Abby's voice ask me in a panicky tone. I realised now I had sunk down to the floor and Abby was too down at my level. It was me that was crying in pain.  
>"Abby..." I gasped "Abby I'm bleeding!"<br>"Connor look just stay with me yeah? Think of Sarah..." Abby pleaded  
>"...she's gone to get help!" I mumbled attempting to keep my words steady<br>"No, not future Sarah! Baby Sarah! She needs a father to look after her, to cuddle her when she's scared, to protect her from any boy, you'll have to make sure they're the right material for our little Princess." Abby giggled lightly as I felt tear droplets fall onto my hands, slowly, without speaking, I reached my hands up to her soft tear stained face and wiped her cheeks dry "...She needs you to watch her growing up, when she first smiles, says her first words, takes her first steps. Our little girl needs you Connor...she needs her Daddy..." Abby added through a whisper. There was silence for a while, silence where I tried to fight away the tears. I removed my hands from her face and placed them lightly on her stomach  
>"...Hi baby, don't worry okay? Its your Daddy here, and daddy will always be here for you! Remember that yeah? Always-" I was interrupted when I felt a small kick against my arm "Abby!" I gasped in excitement now forgetting about the pain<br>"She just kicked! Oh my god she just kicked!" Abby exclaimed wrapping her arms around me tightly. That moment was magical. This was the first time in baby Sarah's life that she ever acknowledged my voice.  
>"Hi Sarah! Hi Baby!" I whispered placing my hands back on Abby's stomach wanting to feel my little girl kick again...<p>

We heard more footsteps approaching  
>"Hello? Is anyone there?" called a familiar voice whilst banging on the elevator doors "Can you here me?" he called again now kicking frantically at the doors.<br>"Matt! Matt it's us!" I called out  
>"Connor? Abby? Is Sarah there? is Sarah with you?"<br>"No! No she said she was going to get help!" Abby cried in worry  
>"Don't worry Abby we're going to get you out..." called Becker who again was kicking at the doors<p>

"...No Sarah! LOOKOUT SARAH NO!" screamed Matt before we heard footsteps scurrying away from the spot where we stood  
>"NO MATT STAY AWAY FROM THERE!" called Becker before we heard Gun shots and more frantic Kicking at the doors.<br>"Sarah? Is Sarah okay? Becker? Is Sarah Okay?" whispered Abby  
>"It's okay Abby, your nearly out now..." mumbled Becker<br>"NO BECKER! NOT ME SARAH! IS SARAH OKAY?" Abby screamed, you could gear the worry and rage within her voice, her voice trembled as she sobbed "Please? Becker? Tell me Sarah'a Okay?" she whispered through the sobs. Becker fell silent and carried on kicking the door, with one last mighty kick of the door, sunlight streamed into the lift casing, blinding both me and Abby who had been sat in the dark for the good part of an hour! The two of us scrambled out of the lift, everything looked rather blurry to me...  
>"NO!" I heard Abby Cry, as she attempted to run into the distance but failed as Beckers arms grabbed her from behind and she fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face...<br>I looked over to the spot where Abby's eyes were fixed upon, a large Raptor stunned to the ground and Matt holding a small bundle in his arms along the floor. Sarah. Her hair spread across the gravel and a large patch of her clothes stained blood red. Sarah? Sarah's dead? Those two words spun around in my head making me feel dizzy.  
>"No..." I whispered before falling to the floor as my legs gave in and my vision failed and once again, everything went black.<p>

I could still hear light mumbles, but they weren't half as loud as my thoughts. Sarah's dead. I felt the need to cry but my brain wouldn't let the tears fall from my eyes...Sarah's Dead. Sarah's Dead. 


End file.
